The present disclosure relates to a sliding device that slidably supports a seat for vehicle.
For example, a sliding device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-116833 (Patent Document 1) includes a rack fixed to an outer surface of a fixed rail, a pinion configured to be displaced integrally with a movable rail, and an electric motor configured to supply a driving force to the pinion, and the like. An output shaft of the electric motor is fitted to a rotation center axis of the pinion. That is, the electric motor directly supplies the driving force to the pinion without passing through an intermediate gear or the like.